The Scorned Magician's Curse
by PancakesAndGilbird
Summary: A curse is never sealed tight - it can be changed. Prince Ludwig is cursed on his 1st birthday, and in order to escape is fate he is taken into hiding. However fate finds him in the form of a young naive Italian. Inspired by Sleeping Beauty.


I've always wanted to write a Hetalia/Disney crossover, and as far as I know a Sleeping Beauty hasn't been done. At least not Gertalia.

It's influenced by Sleeping Beauty but only the main plot – a lot of the stuff will be of my own creation, which I hope will make it less predictable. :)

I am not Walt Disney. I don't own Hetalia either.

Antonio awed at the golden decorations throughout the throne room. He got on his tiptoes to touch the tassel of an embroidered tapestry.

"Wow! Everything is so much more beautiful than it was on your birthday."

Gilbert frowned at his friend and fidgeted in his dress clothes. A laugh came from his right and he shot around to glare, catching his friend Francis covering his laughter unsuccessfully. He punched them both in the side.

"Hey I don't need all that! People knowing that the Prince of Awesome has graced them with his presence for another year is enough." He motioned with his head to the throne on the other side of the room where his father sat, with a small blonde baby on his knee.

" Little Ludwig has only been around for a year. He lacks awesome and has to deal with over the top decorations and vater's traditions."

Francis smiled then put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

" Vrai, but aren't you excited?"

Gilbert grinned at his friends and nodded.

"Damn right!"

He pulled out a long mahogany stick, old and covered in scratches. He waved it around.

"I get to give him a blessing he'll be stuck with for life! None of the crappy 'beauty' and 'musical talent' people usually give – I think I'm going to give him a squint or a permanent itch on the-"

Antonio raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well if something happens to me he's got to have a permanent reminder of how hilarious I was."

Francis rolled his eyes then took out his wand, made of white birch and so polished it looked brand new. He flicked it and a blue ribbon floated out of his coat pocket and pulled his hair back.

"Nothing wrong with the gift of beauty. I was given it on my 1st birthday and it has served me well~"

As he said this he winked at two young women who were walking into the room, causing the younger one of them to blush furiously and the other to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Antonio groaned.

"It's not fair. I didn't get any blessings…"

Gilbert's face softened. He ruffled Antonio's hair.

" That's because you weren't born into royalty or have magic relatives – you're awesome all on your own."

As Antonio thanked his friend the sound of trumpets filled the room and everyone gathered a respectable distance away from the king and his young son. The king coughed and moved Ludwig off his lap and onto the vacant throne beside him, meant for a queen.

"Ladies and gentleman of the court. We are here to celebrate the 1st birthday of my youngest son, Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt."

His monotone voice could have said otherwise, but Gilbert recognised the rare glint in his eyes. The corner of Gilbert's mouth quirked as his eyes met with his father's.

He continued.

" As tradition dictates, the three most accomplished magicians in the kingdom will give each a blessing of their choosing, which they see will benefit the new baby in later life." He gave Gilbert a warning glare, which sent a shiver down his spine.

_He always ruins my fun._

A cymbal was hit signifying the beginning of the ceremony. Francis smoothed back his hair and stepped forward. He kneeled infront of Ludwig and placed the tip of his wand on the little boy's chest. He batted it away clumsily which made several people in the room laugh.

"Non – don't do that." He put it back on his chest. " Ludwig Beilschmidt, I give you the gift of beauty and of handsome face."

Gilbert nudged Antonio, rolled his eyes and gagged.

When Francis walked back it was Antonio's turn, and Gilbert hoped his next friend's blessing wasn't stupid; like a green thumb. The guy was getting a little too desperate for a fellow vegetable enthusiast.

Antonio also kneeled.

"I give you the gift of sincerity. Keeping promises and being honest will make you a good friend and king."

He gave Ludwig a little smile and walked back to his friends. Gilbert huffed.

"How am I supposed to follow that?" He whispered.

Antonio blinked.

" It wasn't that good…"

"Shut up."

Francis pulled the Spaniard into a quick hug at his hurt face. Gilbert bit his lip and rolled up his sleeves.

"Alright! Its showtime-"

Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud crash and everyone was thrown to the floor. Gilbert felt blood fill his mouth. He pulled himself up slightly to see a familiar blonde figure standing by his little brother, who had luckily escaped any harm but was crying in confusion. He spat the blood from his mouth.

"What are you doing here Arthur!" He growled.

At the sound of his name the man turned around. After a second of searching he found Gilbert on the floor. He smiled.

"It was rude of you not to invite me so I thought I'd crash the party."

A groan came from nearby and the king got to his knees, long blonde hair stained red.

" You dabbled in black magic and paid the price." He grit through his teeth. "You knew the consequences."

Arthur sneered.

" You were just afraid of something you know nothing about."

He paced the room, wand held high in warning. His eyes met a pair of blue on the floor. Francis held in a scream as Arthur's boot collided with his already damaged ribs.

"Still as charming as ever mon ami."

"Save it." Arthur spat. "I wouldn't be so angry if you all hadn't ruined my life."

He turned to the king, eyes burning. With each step he took forward Gilbert's heart beat faster.

Arthur pointed his wand at him. The king's stony expression remained. What came from Arthur's mouth was only a whisper.

" I was told to leave otherwise I'd be lead to the gallows. Forced to live alone…in the middle of nowhere."

When his expression remained the same he looked to the baby on the throne and back. The King's shoulders tensed. Arthur lifted a bushy brow.

"Oh?"

Arthur grinned.

"I guess this is how I'll be able to make you pay for how you've treated me."

There was another loud crash as his wand was waved, several sparks shooting throughout the room. Gilbert's panicked eyes locked with the barley standing Antonio, and they nodded.

"I curse you! You wont live for long; you will prick your finger on a rose and DIE. You're father will know how it feels to lose a part of your life!"

"NO!"

Arthur was slammed to the ground by the force of two bodies upon him. Gilbert raised his wand but before he could utter a word he vanished beneath him.

The room was silent. Gilbert stood up slowly. He walked towards his brother and fell on his knees.

"I'm s-sorry."

His shoulders shook and his vision blurred as tears started to form in his eyes. A heavy hand was placed on his head.

"Gilbert."

He swallowed hard.

"Yes, vater?"

"You still have you're blessing to give."

He snapped his head up to be met with determination in his father's eyes.

"What does that matter now?"

"You can fix this. Not fully – but you can lessen it."

The cogs whirled in Gilbert's head and he fumbled for his wand. He took his little brother's hand.

"Lud, the curse from that crazy bastard can't be broken. However, instead of my blessing I can…help. You will not die from the prick of a rose, but go to sleep."

His father nodded and the room came to life. He pulled his elder son to the side and placed Ludwig in his arms.

"Hide."

"W-what?"

"Hide somewhere with your friends and take Ludwig with you. I remember that boy from years ago and I know he'll do dirty tricks to make sure Ludwig fulfils the curse. He can't carry it out if he can't find him."

The tears from earlier came out freely. Nothing was said furthermore as a young servant placed a bag under his arm. A soft touch on the head was all. He found Antonio and Francis in the corner, Francis leaning on his friend in pain. They looked up as they heard him approach.

"What's happening?" Francis winced.

Gilbert fixed the strap of his bag and pulled Ludwig closer, his right arm balancing him against his chest.

"Guy's, we're going on a long, _long _holiday."

So, what do you think?

Please leave a review and let me know it really helps me with the story!


End file.
